Bombshell
by RebelWade
Summary: Season 12 episode, Bombshell the way it should have happened. EO.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts during their first visit to the Swing Set in the season 12 episode, Bombshell.

Olivia caught Elliot's eye as he walked out of the Playroom and noted his nod that said "it's time to go." She turned back to her admirers and flashed her charming smile as she listened to their sexual anecdotes about the last Swing Set retreat. She and the couple had drawn more of a crowd and several people had gathered around to share stories.

"Babe, I think it's time to take your old man to bed," Elliot quipped as he walked back to his partner, scooting past people in the huddle to find her.

"Aww, I'm sorry guys," Olivia said to her new friends. "Looks like we're going to call it a night."

"You just got here!" one girl, Jessie, said. She ran her hand slowly up Olivia's arm. "We didn't even get to play!"

"Oh, we will play eventually," Olivia told them playfully. "We just wanted to watch for our first visit… Maybe next time."

"We have to know you're legit somehow!" one man exclaimed. "Come on, prove yourselves before you go and give us something to fantasize about later… Tell us, in detail, about the first time you two fucked." The crowd murmured in agreement.

Olivia feigned a shocked look. "Oh please! We can't tell you about tha—"

"It was soon after we met."

Olivia turned and glared at Elliot, who started speaking. This time she really was shocked. How the hell was he going to tell a story about their sex lives if it didn't even exist? _Maybe he'll just use a story about him and Kathy_ , she thought.

"About twelve years ago," he said. He addressed his horny audience. He was putting on a show. They were always great at manipulating their perps, this was no different. Olivia caught on quickly and acted like she was remembering his story. She turned to the crowd and shrugged as she gestured to Elliot for them to listen to the story.

"We were so much younger," Elliot said with a nostalgic huff of laughter. "Liv's hair was just a little shorter back then. We met at work. We work in… in an office… filled mostly with men and Liv never let it phase her. She's tough and strong and she cares passionately about her work. I immediately loved those things about her. But she's also sexy as hell. Hard not to notice."

Olivia's cheeks blushed. _Damn, he's really working the room,_ she thought.

"We never said anything or addressed it, but we always had… a connection," Elliot continued. Olivia was in awe of the ease of which he made up his story. "Then one night we had to stay late to work on a ca—a project together."

 _Was he about to say "a case?" Is this a fictional story or a memory?_

"It was the first of many times we would have to pull an all-nighter for work."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was 'for work,'" one listener said.

Elliot laughed but held up his hand to stop the man's jest. "No really, it really was for work… Anyway… Our desks are across from each other. She was going through some paperwork and she didn't know it but, uh…" he grinned as he shyly looked down at the ground. "One of the buttons of her maroon blouse had come undone."

Olivia kept smiling, mentally willing her eyebrows not to furrow as she recalled the first time they worked together overnight twelve years ago. She _was_ wearing a maroon, button-up blouse.

"I got nothing done for hours because all I could focus on were this beautiful woman's perfect, round breasts."

She remembered looking up to tell him something that night and he looked away so quickly that his knee rammed into his desk. Then when she asked if he could grab her a cup of coffee, he said he 'needed a second.' She didn't think anything of it at the time. But now… was he fantasizing about her back then?

"I got up and walked around to her."

 _No he didn't._

Elliot looked back up from the ground like he wasn't confessing anymore, but back to playing their game. He was more confident in the part of the story that was a lie.

"She asked me what I was doing when my hand went to her cheek, but instead of answering I just kissed her," Elliot said. "It took her a minute to realize what was happening but she started to kiss me back. She stood up and it immediately became heated. We were both stressed and needed a release. We grappled and pulled at each other's shirts."

"Yeah! Here's the good stuff!" a listener exclaimed.

"She cleared her desk when she was down to her bra and panties. The hottest thing I've ever seen."

Olivia looked down at his growing bulge as he worked the crowd. He was turning _himself_ on with his story. But then she noticed her own wetness. She gave her head a tiny shake. _It's just a story. A tactic. This is her partner._

"I lifted her onto the desk and ran my hands all over her impossibly perfect body… I'd seen her in many outfits and in many ways, but never like this… I could have come just from the thought—uh, the sight."

 _Did he just say…_

Someone in the audience gave an approving whistle.

"She leaned back onto the desk and arched her chest into me while we kissed. Then I made my way down, licking and kissing every inch I could get my mouth on. I rubbed her core with my thumb until my mouth reached that spot."

Olivia started to breathe a little more deeply as her core became more slick.

"I put my mouth over the lace that covered her sex and breathed hot air before setting my tongue directly over her. She moaned and arched even more. Said my name… 'Eliot, lick me.' I kissed and licked over her panties but it wasn't enough for her. She bucked herself into my mouth and begged. 'Elliot, lick me, please!' And before she could even prepare herself, I moved the fabric of her panties aside and shoved two fingers into her while devouring her clit with my tongue."

Olivia realized her mouth was hanging open and remembered that she, too, needed to work the crowd. She turned to address the whoops and hollers with a careless façade, as though this was her normal sex life she was listening to.

"I felt her start to get tighter around my fingers and I knew she was close, so I reached up with my free hand and pushed her bra away, filled my hand with her breast and lightly pinched her hard nipple. A few seconds later she started writhing and shaking beneath my mouth, yelling my name throughout the office."

Olivia could barely keep herself from rolling her eyes. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more—the fact that she was wet as hell over his twelve-year fantasy or that the smug bastard thinks he could get her to yell his name in ecstasy.

"She pulled me up to her lips after she came and tasted herself on my tongue," Elliot continued.

 _Seriously, you're not done yet?_

"I finished removing her bra and dove for her nipples while she unzipped me and pushed my pants down as quickly as she could… She paused in pleasant surprise when she grabbed my hard cock."

 _Smug. Ass. Bastard,_ she thought as the crowd laughed lightly with Elliot.

"Neither of us could wait any longer. She slipped her panties off and wrapped her legs around me, drawing me closer and guiding me into her. She pulled me in and her body adjusted to my… _very_ … large size, but once she was ready we couldn't go slow. It was hot and heavy, hard and fast. She was so wet and warm and it felt right."

Liv's eyes widened as Elliot's performance turned from the crowd to _her._ He was talking directly at her.

"I don't know how I held out for her to finish again because I'd never been so fully satisfied by anyone else. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met and the vision of our bodies together like that…" his words fell apart, but he put himself back together quickly. "We moaned and touched and met thrust for thrust until she came again… And seeing her come undone made me follow immediately after."

 _Fuck. What. The. Fuck._

"Damn, Elliot! I call dibs tomorrow after you two get settled in!" Cassandra commented when the story came to a close. "Too bad you aren't game tonight…" she added suggestively.

Elliot turned from staring at Liv to addressing Cassandra and Olivia finally broke out of her own stare. Once she did, she realized that people were talking to her and quickly turned her charm back on.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we really need to find this Doug guy. Let's work on getting as much information as possible on him when we go back tomorrow," Elliot said as he drove up to Olivia's apartment.

"Mhm," Olivia replied.

"You okay, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Fantastic." She got out of the car and shut the door as she walked away.

Elliot turned the car off and followed. "You've hardly said a word since we left the Swing Set," he whispered, so as not to be heard by anyone they passed.

Olivia continued to open the door to her complex and headed to her apartment.

"I'm fine, Elliot. I'll see you tomorrow." She opened her door and tried to shut it, but Elliot stopped it from slamming.

"Did something happen while I was in the Playroom? Did I miss something?" he asked.

Olivia let out a frustrated laugh. "I'm the one that missed something," she muttered.

Elliot frowned and moved in closer, closing the door behind him. "Liv, nothing happened with Cassandra tonight, but that's not to say something won't happen the more we infiltrate… you know we might have to—"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Elliot!"

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

She let out a harsh sigh. "That was one hell of a story you told tonight."

Elliot's shoulders dropped and his eyes rolled. "That?" he asked innocently. "I was baiting them! We do it every day when we interview perps! Get on their level! If we're going to infiltrate we have to convince them that we really want to be there, so I made up a story!"

Oliva went to the kitchen, shaking her head. She kicked off her shoes and poured a glass of wine.

"If you think _talking_ about sex is the worst we will have to do while undercover, you're in for it," Elliot added.

"That night…" Olivia said. "The first all-nighter we ever pulled together…" She turned around to face him, needing to see his eyes when he realizes that he's been caught. "I was wearing a maroon, button-up blouse that I threw out soon after because the top button kept coming undone."

And just like a guilty perp, his face gave him away. Recognition dawned on him when he realized what she was accusing him of and his eyes quickly searched for an excuse.

"Liv, I… um…"

"You what?" she asked. "You fantasize about getting a good fuck from your partner on stressful cases? How 'bout when you're working with Fin and Munch? Do you undress them with your eyes too? Do they 'scream your name through the office' in your fantasies?"

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his feet. "You're a beautiful woman, Liv. I don't have to tell you that."

"So you admit it, then… It's true? That was a fantasy from twelve years ago?"

Elliot eyed her curiously. "Liv, we've flirted with this partner line since we met. Day one. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it!"

"Of course I've thought about it!" Olivia yelled before she could think about what she was saying. She paused, surprised by her own confession before continuing. "I've thought about it, our co-workers joke about all the time, random victims we work with make comments about it! I can't _not_ think about it! But you're my best friend, El! My _married_ best friend and partner! The thoughts end right there!"

"Yeah, well, I'm a guy… Sue me for my vivid imagination," Elliot argued.

"Imagine your _wife_ next time," Olivia countered.

"You know Kathy and I have always had problems, Liv! Don't give me that shit! I'm with you all day, everyday! So yeah, my mind runs a little wild! Can you _honestly_ tell me that in twelve years of 24 hour stakeouts, spending the night in the cribs, experiencing intense, emotional cases together, you haven't once fantasized or dreamed about it beyond the comments people make?"

This time Liv was caught. Elliot pointed his finger and walked toward her when she hesitated. "Ha! I see it! You have thought about it!"

Olivia grabbed his pointed finger and shoved it away. "Fine, I've had dreams, okay?"

"Of what? When?"

"None of your business."

Elliot laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "So we're even then?"

"I've had a few dreams, Elliot. I haven't been fantasizing about screwing you while we work."

"It was hot though, wasn't it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "At least you convinced the Swing Set that we're legit," she said. "Go home, El."

He stopped her as she walked to the door to let him out. "I just want to make sure you're really okay with this," he said. And she was glad to see the protective partner in him again so she could stop thinking about him like a horny teen, but she was confused as to what he was talking about.

"With what? The case?" she asked. "Or your gutter-bound mind?"

"We can only hang out in this place for so long without joining them before we're made," he explained.

Olivia nodded when she caught on. "Undercover cops have had to sleep with prostitutes and do drugs to prove themselves. I get it. We can delay it as much as possible but we may eventually have to… play."

"But the minute you're uncomfortable…"

"I'll be fine, El. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia held the door open as Elliot walked out, but he turned back at the threshold.

"Are we…"

"We're good. Go."

Elliot gave her a half-smile. "Good night, Liv. _Sweet dreams!_ "

One last eye-roll and Olivia shut the door on her married best friend and partner.

 _Sweet dreams._


	3. Chapter 3

**Fair warning: This is dirty as fuck. Hard M!**

"I can't believe you agreed to get a room in the upstairs of the Swing Set for the weekend," Olivia complained as she got into the car with her suitcase.

"These people are at the club all day and all night," Elliot explained. "Doug might be our perp, but we can't catch him if we're not there when he is. And if he's not our perp, we need to be there at all times to find the right guy."

"I know, I get it," Olivia said as Elliot started driving. "But I could have used a little more notice to pack better. You can't rush a woman to pack a suitcase for the weekend!"

The Swing Set was full that night and they were taken to their room to put their things away. Elliot set his things by the couch, assuming that's where he would end up, and Olivia set up by the bed.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Elliot asked. Olivia shot a questioning look. "I mean, if we end up having to… participate… you'll let me know if it goes too far, right?"

Olivia stood in front of the mirror and reapplied her lipstick as she answered. "El, I'm fine. Like I said last night, cops have to do some extreme things undercover. I'm committed to finding this perp. I'll be fine… And anyway, I've had sex with a lot more people than you have." She put her lipstick away and turned to him. "Are _you_ okay getting sexual with someone other than Kathy?" she asked sincerely. "I mean, other than in your fantasies," she added with a touch of snark.

Elliot shifted and looked toward the ground, suddenly seeming uncomfortably. "Yeah," he said. "I'll be fine."

"What is it?" Olivia asked, sensing the change.

"Nothin'."

"El, if you're not okay with this we can-"

"I said it's nothing."

She didn't believe him, but she wasn't going to push. "Okay, let's go."

"Hey guys! Good to see you back!" one patron exclaimed when they found their way to the main lobby. "My wife and I had the most amazing sex last night after hearing your story. We played 'office mates'. It was so hot."

"I came four times!" the wife said.

Olivia blushed, but maintained her cover confidently. "Glad we could help," she said slyly, sliding her arm through Elliot's. "We were hoping to see Cassandra tonight. Have you seen her?"

"They're in the playroom," the husband said, winking. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined in…" he added as he and the satisfied wife walked off.

The partners looked at each other with apprehension that was only apparent to them. Elliot took a deep breath. "I guess it's time to play," he said.

They walked into the playroom to see eight people sitting on couches in a circle in various stages of undress. There was a wine bottle in the middle of them. One woman in the circle was straddling another woman, sucking on her neck.

"Three, two, one!" the circle called out. The woman stopped sucking and dismounted the other woman, both smiling. They kissed and the woman returned to what Olivia and Elliot assumed was her original spot.

"Elliot! Olivia!" Cassandra called as she saw them walk in. "Come join us! We're playing with sex dice…"

Elliot and Olivia joined the circle on opposite sides.

"Mark, it's your turn!" Cassandra said.

Mark went to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Misty, who was sitting next to Olivia. Mark then took two dice in the middle of the circle and rolled.

The first dice landed on "lick". The second, "breast". Misty let out a giddy squeal and lowered her strapless dress to reveal her breasts as Mark stalked over to her. He kissed his way down her neck and Cassandra started a one-minute timer once Mark reached her breasts. He kneaded one with his right hand and pinched her nipples lightly. With his mouth, he took her other breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue, making Misty's head fall back with a moan. He put his lips over her and sucked. Olivia could see that he was swirling his tongue around her nipple as he sucked and Olivia's mouth dropped open slightly as she watched him move to her other breast. Her core tightened. She couldn't help it.

"Three, two, one!" the crowd yelled and Mark moved off his playmate.

Another man next to Misty dove his face into her neck when they were done, making Misty laugh. "This is Charles," she said to Olivia, "my husband."

"You seem a little jealous and possessive there, Charles," Olivia commented, but stayed playful. "Maybe this isn't exactly your scene."

"Oh no, He just gets so turned on when he sees other people do things to me," Misty said.

"Does anyone ever take this too far?" Olivia asked.

"What do you mean?" Misty replied.

"Olivia, looks like it's going to be you!"

Olivia turned back to the game when she heard the comment and saw a tall, shirt-less man with an impressive six pack start to walk toward her. The wine bottle was pointed at her.

She glanced toward Elliot instinctively. He was trying to remain calm, but Olivia could tell he was feeling protective.

"You're going to love this," Cassandra said to Elliot. "Watching your lover get some from someone else is so sexy…"

"Don't worry babe," Olivia said flirtatiously, confidently running her hand over the man's abdomen. "No one can satisfy me like you…"

"But damned if I won't try," the man said. "Hey beautiful, I'm Brandon."

"Hi Brandon. Olivia," she said. Her heart raced with nerves. "So, what's the play?"

She looked past him at the die… "Kiss" and "thighs" were rolled.

 _That's not bad at all,_ Olivia thought. _I can handle that, no problem._ She looked back up at Brandon with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her to her back to scoot her forward on the couch, eliciting a surprised "Oh!" from Olivia. She spread her legs just far apart enough for him to fit his head.

Cassandra started the timer and Olivia wracked her brain to find ways to maintain a look that seemed aroused without actually becoming aroused. Brandon kissed her leg midway between her core and her knee, halfway down her thigh.

 _Oh, this will be easy,_ she thought, noting how far down he started.

He moved to the other leg, but a little higher, pushing the skirt on her black dress up as he went. He kissed. His hands nudged her legs further apart. She glanced at Elliot again. For some reason, she felt more exposed being undressed in front of her partner of 12 years than the fact that she was spreading her legs for complete strangers. They had seen each other in minimal clothing before, but this felt different. Elliot's jaw twitched, but he tried to hide it. He remembered to give a flirtatious smile when he caught Olivia's eyes, then he turned toward Cassandra and gave the same fake smile.

Olivia snapped her head back to look at Brandon when he placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to her inner thigh, his tongue grazing her skin before covering it with his mouth. He went to the other leg and did the same thing, stopping to suck lightly. Olivia's breath deepened and suddenly she couldn't keep her eyes off of the man teasing her. She felt herself getting slicker. He moved further up, her dress now bunched up at her hips, his nose dangerously close to her core as he switched legs.

"Twenty seconds left!" Cassandra sang.

Brandon went for it. His tongue launched into the corner of Olivia's upper thigh, between her core and her leg. Licking the edge of her black, lacy panties as he went. He licked and sucked, licked and kissed and sucked. He swirled his tongue around, just like Olivia wished he would do to her clit right about now.

"Ten seconds!"

He switched corners. Treating the other side just as sensually. His hands massaged her thighs and pushed them open further, which she complied to willingly. Olivia's hands instinctively went to his head, holding it in place as he licked and sucked and kissed hard, his tongue making her skin tingle with need. Her breath was labored now.

"Three!"

She bucked her hips lightly into him, knowing she couldn't get off unless he was in her center, but couldn't help it. She wanted more.

"Two!"

Brandon growled and took a light nip in response to her, soothing it with his talented tongue and soft, but strong lips.

"One!"

Olivia prepared for him to stop, but right before he stood, he dug his nose into the center of her panties and breathes in as deeply as he can, making Olivia moan loudly with the contact.

"Your wetness smells so fucking good," he whispered into her ear as he stood. "Maybe later I can finish what I started."

She felt limp, confused and surprised about what just happened. He made her desperate with need without even touching her core except for a split second at the end.

She snapped out of it and pulled her dress back down.

"That was so fucking hot!" one girl exclaimed.

"Don't you think so, Elliot?" Cassandra asked.

 _Elliot,_ she remembered once again. _Fuck!_ She quickly turned her head towards him. His face was flushed but he maintained his composure, though stiff.

He gave a very, very fake smile. "Sexy as hell," he said. She could tell it was painful to get out. Olivia felt so exposed and vulnerable, maybe even like she betrayed him. She knew that having sex with people at the Swing Set was a high possibility, but she didn't think about the fact that it would have to be _in front_ of Elliot.

A girl named Ashley was up next. She picked up a different kind of dice that had pictures on it and rolled. It landed on the scissors sex position. Then she went to the wine bottle and gave it a spin. Olivia found herself conflicted. In one sense, she wanted it to land on Elliot so he could join in and get turned on the way she was so he wouldn't be so fuming… It would get them on even ground. On the other hand, the thought of watching Elliot have sex with some random woman made her chest ache. She didn't know why. She knew she would never do anything with Elliot, but that didn't mean she wanted someone else to. Maybe Elliot felt the same way about her. They occasionally flirted and fantasized, knowing nothing would happen between them, but he probably also didn't like other guys touching her. They had an unfounded possessiveness over one another. But Elliot needed to relax, lighten up, and switch gears if he was going to focus on their mission tonight, so in a strange way, getting laid might help. _Yes,_ she thought, _I want it to land on him._

Then the unexpected happened. To Olivia's surprise, the bottle landed on _her._

"Does that mean you have to spin again?" Olivia asked. Everyone in the circle laughed.

"No, silly!" Ashley said. She sauntered over to Olivia. She was already topless, and started to shimmy off her skirt as she approached her.

Olivia's eyes widened. She was starting to understand why Elliot was asking her if she would be okay. Her heart pounded again. She had never been with a woman before. Could she say no? Should she? Did she _have_ to do this to maintain her cover? What would they think if she stopped and left? How would they trust her after that when she asked more questions pertaining to the case?

She made the decision. She had to do this to maintain her cover. She was a professional and this job had a lot of sacrifices. She knew this was a possibility when she came here tonight.

The beautiful woman approached Olivia on the couch and straddled one leg. "I'm going to keep this leg lifted up," she explained to Olivia. Ashley laid Olivia back on the couch and took the leg she wasn't straddling and lifted it, spreading her apart and exposing her panties again. Olivia looked around self consciously, but consistently maintained a confident façade. She glanced once more at Elliot, his eye brows raised high this time. She couldn't read him anymore. She had an aching need to know what he was thinking. _But this isn't about him_ , she remembered. _The more I pull this off, the more these people will trust me._

"Ready?" Ashley asked.

Olivia looked back at the woman. She was nervous and had no idea what this would feel like. It was completely new territory. But she was determined to fool them. She reached up and slid her hand between Ashley's breasts and down to her abdomen.

"Of course," she said in a sultry voice.

Ashley reached down and moved Olivia's panties to the side. Olivia stifled the need to gasp. She wasn't expecting that and she hoped Elliot wasn't still staring now that her sex was completely exposed. The woman then lowered herself onto Olivia, her warm juices coming into contact with hers.

"Fuck..." Ashley said, "You're so wet."

Olivia was embarrassed, but she was distracted by Cassandra starting the timer and Ashley's smooth movements. Olivia felt slickness slide back and fourth across her pussy, grinding into her smoothly. Ashley leaned over to angle herself so that she hit both of their clits together as she moved. It worked. Ashley moved over Olivia's already-swollen clit again and again, a wet sloshing sound accompanying her movements. Olivia involuntarily started to join in, moving her hips from the couch to match the woman's rhythm. A moan escaped as she lost herself, pressure building in her core. She felt a hand at her chest and she opened her eyes , which she didn't realize she closed. Ashley was kneading Olivia's breast. She picked up speed. Olivia was getting close. She tried to think of something else so she wouldn't come. Anything else... The Miranda rights.

 _You are under arrest,_ Olivia tried to think. _Anything you say can and will be—_

"Oh God!" Olivia said as Ashley sped her movements up, leaning over more to change the friction between their sexes.

… _Used against you in a court of law… you have the right to an attorney—_

"Ten seconds!" Cassandra rang out.

 _If you can't afford… an attorney… fuck! Don't yell again…_ she thought. _One will be appointed… for you…_ She was so close and wanted nothing more than to come, but she didn't want to lose it in front of Elliot. He would freak. _Focus… Focus…_ She closed her eyes tightly.

"Three! Two! One!"

But Ashley didn't stop when the time ran out. Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the girl riding her faster and harder than before.

"I'm gonna come!" Ashley breathed.

The others in the circle cheered and some moved in on them, caressing Ashley's breasts and encouraging her completion.

Olivia had to do something. She shifted her hips and lowered her sex so that Ashley was moving above her clit. If she didn't, she would have had a massive orgasm in a matter of seconds and she couldn't let Elliot see that. Ashley continued to ride her but for someone who said they were about to come, she sure was taking a long time to get there.

Olivia had to end it and get Ashley off… She knew the only way to guarantee an orgasm was what she made the men she sleeps with do if they finish before her.

Olivia took Ashley by the hips and lifted her up so she could slide down between her legs. Desperate to finish this game, Olivia lowered Ashley to her face and thought of what men do to her for oral sex and mimicked their movements with her tongue. Ashley moaned in surprise and screamed out, "Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!"

It was working. Ashley would come in no time and Olivia would be able to move on from this part of the game.

"Shit!" Olivia cried out under Ashley. "Fuck! Oh God!"

Someone was eating Olivia out too.

She couldn't see him with Ashley above her, but somehow, she knew it was Elliot. She couldn't stop from moaning with intense pleasure, having been so close to the edge for so long now. The wet, firm tongue swirling around her clit would surely finish her off. And knowing it was Elliot made her hotter than ever, more nervous, more ready.

Elliot slipped a finger in, sending a tingling sensation through her body as he continued to lick her clean.

She continued to moan relentlessly as she put her lips and tongue back over Ashley, who spasmed over her face a few seconds later. Ashley dismounted her and Olivia grabbed onto the couch as she bucked her hips into Elliot's mouth. A moment more and Olivia's body soared with pleasure. She cried out, "Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" His tongue sped up its ministrations as she writhed, riding her orgasm out until the very end.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see her juices covering his lips…

Brandon.

Olivia felt the blood drain from her face. She looked around her at the smiling, horny faces… Some of the other members of the circle had taken it upon themselves to finish each other off as well. And two members were missing:

Cassandra and Elliot.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot wasn't in the hotel room when Olivia got back.

She tried to shove any thoughts about him and Cassandra to the side and went to shower. She felt, well… dirty… after the events of the night and needed to clear her head. She second guessed herself constantly over whether all the sexuality was absolutely necessary to their mission. She knew it was, but it was hard to justify sometimes.

She couldn't stop wondering where Elliot was… What he was doing…

But of course she knew. It wasn't about what he was doing, but _who._

She tightened her eyes as needles danced across her chest. She shouldn't be jealous. Whether they've fantasized about each other or not, Elliot was just her friend and partner. There was never anything between them beyond those looks, comments, and innocent touches on a day to day basis. There _couldn't be._ For a myriad of reasons! Why was it suddenly so much harder to suppress her feelings? She'd been able to ignore them at the first sign of them for 12 years. She never felt this jealous about him being with Kathy… But the thought of Elliot right now… running his hands over Cassandra's body… Kissing her… having sex with her…

 _It's not real,_ Olivia reminded herself. _It's for the job._ She willed herself to get the jealousy out of her mind and get out of the shower… She'd been there for a while. She threw on the light blue silk pajamas she packed, thinking her regular t-shirt and sweats would blow their rouse, and she stepped out into the living room to find Elliot on the couch, looking over their case. She knows he heard her, but he didn't look up. Two empty beers sat at the corner of the coffee table in front of him, another beer, still full, next to him on the side table.

"Hey," Olivia said, walking around to sit on the other side of the couch.

"Hey," Elliot replied, still refusing to look at her. His voice was low.

"Find anything in the case notes?" she asked.

He shook his head and took another swig of his beer. "No."

She felt her throat tighten. Why was he acting this way toward her? He's the one who kept warning her that they would have to participate in this club.

"Did you, um…" she wanted to ask a different question, but she stuck to the pertinent one. "Did you get any good information from Cassandra?"

Another swig. Then he paused for a moment and kept his eyes on the case notes in front of him. "No."

Olivia's mind reeled. If he didn't get any information, there was only one other thing that could have happened. But that couldn't be any of her business. She wouldn't let it be any of her business. She stood and went to the wine refrigerator. She opened a bottle and poured herself a large glass. She tapped her fingers on the counter of the suite's mini-kitchen. She was just doing her job. This wasn't fair to her.

"You can't do this to me, Elliot," she finally said.

Elliot huffed and ran a hand down his face. "Do what to you, Olivia?"

" _This!_ " she answered. "You can't even look at me!"

Elliot just shook his head. Olivia took a long gulp of wine.

"What is your problem, El? You've been the one trying to work me up about having to participate in this rouse and now you're treating me like some slut! I didn't betray you, Elliot. You have no right to be pissed at me! I was doing my goddam job!"

"Yeah, well, you sure did your job well, Liv," he seethed. "A little too well."

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

Elliot finally stood and turned to her.

"No?" he said. "If you were just doing a job, you put on one hell of a performance!"

She scoffed at the remark. "I didn't initiate any of that! How are you going to blame me like I wanted it to happen? All I did was go along with their game!"

"Didn't initiate?" Elliot retorted, stalking towards her in the kitchen. "So, you just accidently slipped down to the girl's vag and you just got a little hungry?"

Olivia suddenly felt naked again… embarrassed and exposed. His crass speech and the memory of him watching everything made her sick. "I… She was taking too long and I knew it wasn't going to end until she… so I found a way to finish her off faster!"

Elliot advanced on her again, stopping just inches away from her face. "But it wasn't _her_ orgasm that stopped it, was it?" he said, almost in a whisper.

Olivia fumed. "I didn't _ask him_ to do that," she said.

Elliot turned around and walked a few paces away. "You didn't ask him to stop, either. In fact, you were enjoying your job _so much_ that you asked him NOT to stop. I left during your grand finale..." His voice was bitter. Hurt.

"Stopping him could have looked suspicious, Elliot…" she said. She calmed her voice. "But that's not why I didn't stop him."

"Yeah, I know. That's my point," Elliot said. Turning back to her.

"No, you don't know!" Olivia said. "I didn't stop him because I thought…"

She caught herself before she said too much. Being a little flirtatious and admitting to some innocent fantasies was one thing but thinking Elliot was eating her out and not stopping him? _Actually_ thinking they were together in that moment? That was something completely different. That was crossing a huge line they might not be able to get back from.

She went back to refill her glass. "Never mind. Let's just move on, okay?"

"No, please, enlighten me!" Elliot said, following her into the kitchen. She took another large gulp, hoping it would make some of this night go away. "What's the profound reasoning behind letting some random guy LICK you…" his fist hit the countertop, his face was red. He hated the words coming out of his mouth but he couldn't let it go. "…and finger fuck you until you're coming in front of a whole room of people?"

"Fuck you, Elliot," Olivia yelled. She shoved past him with her wine in hand, and headed for the bedroom, desperate to end this fight. "You're disgusting."

"Oh, _I'M_ the disgusting one!" he said. "That's real rich, Olivia!"

She whipped back around. "What are you, jealous?" she asked. She hated herself for it, but she hoped he would say yes. "You didn't predict this part in your fantasies, did you?" she shot at him, hitting him where she knew it would hurt. "You just love the idea of having your way with me but when it's another man—or woman, for that matter—you just can't deal, can you? If you can't touch, no one can… Is that it, Elliot?"

Elliot's jaw twitched. She had him made. Caught. He paused, his breath labored in anger, blowing off the steam building in his chest. He looked down at the floor. Shook his head.

"Those fantasies…" he began, reverting back to refusing to make eye contact with her. "They were innocent. Those thoughts, peoples' comments, our relationship… it's always been safe because we've known that nothing could ever happen between us."

Olivia's heart softened with his. She knew exactly what he was feeling. They didn't have to fight like this. They were on the same page… it was just a painful page.

"I know," she said.

"But tonight… that game… you being…"

"It changed something," she said, finishing his sentence for him.

He looked up at her, unable to stop himself from eyeing her body from bottom to top. He reached her eyes and nodded sadly. "Some kind of switch went off," he said. "Call it protectiveness, jealousy… I don't know exactly, but… I'm sorry, Liv."

His confession made her spill into her next words. "I thought he was you," she said. She couldn't believe she was telling him this. Elliot's eyebrow's furrowed as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"I didn't stop him because I thought he was you."

Elliot's mouth fell open just slightly as he processed her words. She knew what would come next. She knew her impulsive partner would try to kiss her. It was him, it was the moment, and she just knew it was coming. But she also knew that this wasn't real. This place they were in was toying with their emotions and bringing things out in them that wouldn't have come out otherwise. And then there was that thing she was still in the dark about…

Elliot stepped toward her, and his body met hers. Her heart raced and chest leapt, but as soon as his hands made it to her face, Olivia dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked. A pit formed in her stomach. She didn't really want to know the answer, but she at the same time, she had to know. She knew it was for the job. She knew it didn't mean anything. But it still killed her.

Elliot froze for a moment, then took a step back, still inches away from her. His hands reluctantly left her face.

"No," Elliot answered.

Olivia slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze… A gaze that was too sad for that answer to be 100% true.

"But something did happen," Olivia said.

After a beat, Elliot sighed and nodded.

Olivia took a step back, needing a little more distance. She nodded too, convincing herself of their situation as she spoke. "This is just a job, Elliot," she said. "What we do with those people out there doesn't matter, but… Neither does this. We're still us. We're still partners and nothing can ever happen between us. This place is just screwing with our emotions. Sometimes infiltrating undercover can be… confusing… are we're playing husband and wife in a sexually-charged club. Our feelings right now aren't real and we can't do anything we'll regret."

Elliot's eyes squinted and his lips drew in slightly. "Is that how you would have felt if nothing had happened."

"Yes," she lied. She believed everything she just said, but she knew that if she hadn't suspected that he'd slept with Cassandra, she would have let him kiss her. "Look, maybe we should go over our case file and remind ourselves why we're here… get back to our partnership like we know it."

Elliot let out a long breath. "Fine. You're right," he said. "You're absolutely right." He rubbed his face. "This is crazy. Let's get back to work. Maybe we'll snap out of it." He started to walk back toward the couch.

Olivia didn't move. She held back tears knowing what she had to ask. For them to be successful in _any_ case, they had to know everything that happened. And as his friend, knowing it was his first sexual encounter with someone other than Kathy, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"El…" she said.

"Yeah?" he turned back to her.

She decided to make it as easy as possible for both of them, act like it wasn't a big deal. It just the job. "You uh… you still have to debrief me," she said. She tried to give a light-hearted smile, but she knew that the quiver of her chin gave her away. "Who went down on who?" she asked, trying to act like she would if she were out on a girl's night.

Elliot stared for a second, then nodded, agreeing that they had to debrief everything. "She, um…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "She went down… uh… down on me."

"Okay," she said, matter-of-factly. Olivia started to regain the ability to separate from her emotions again… the ability that has kept her head above water for 12 years. She found the means to put one foot in front of the other again and move to sit next to her best friend on the couch.

"I guess it's not a bad night when we both manage to get off on the job," she joked.

It worked, and they both chuckled. But when they're laughter subsided she turned her body to face him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked surprised at the question.

"I should be asking you that," he said.

"I'm not the one who's only slept with one person my whole life, El," she said.

"Oh, that," Elliot said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Seeing you with… that whole situation upset me more than…" his words fell apart. "That sounds horrible, but…"

"No I get it," Olivia said. She reached for his arm across the couch. "This was just our first night. Things will get better."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well if there's anything I've learned from this story it's that EO shippers are IMPATIENT! ;) I won't be able to write for a little while after today so to tide you over, here's the first of two posts for the day. Look forward to the next one later tonight! I didn't do a whole lot of proof reading since I'm trying to get these out fast, so I'll edit later.**

They shared a startled glance before scrambling to hide the folders and stacks of papers on the coffee table.

"Just a minute!" Olivia sang as Elliot stuffed the case files into a cabinet in the kitchen. Once everything was hidden, he nodded to Olivia to answer the door.

"Suzette?" Olivia said as the door opened to the blonde hostess they were introduced to the day before.

"Hi, Olivia. Sorry to bother you guys but I know you two are friends with Jerry," Suzette said. "Have you seen him? A few days ago he promised he'd be here tonight for a threesome with Cassandra and me, but he's several hours late and we can't get a hold of him."

Quick on her feet, Olivia made her way into a subtle questioning. "Oh no!" she feigned concern, knowing exactly where Jerry was. "Do you remember the last time you saw him? Are you worried about him?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I just wanted to see if he had contacted you two." She looked at her watch. "I have a themed playroom party to get to. You two have a good night."

"Woah, wait a minute!" Elliot chimed in, rushing to the door to catch her. "We're worried about Jerry now too. Maybe we can help if we just talk through this."

"I'm sure he's fine…" Suzette said, but she fidgeted slightly. She looked at her watch again.

"We heard that he got into it with Cassandra's ex," Olivia said. "Do you remember anything about that?"

"Yeah they fought the other night… Look. He and his wife probably just got caught up in something tonight and he cancelled…" She said, trying to change the subject and leave, but she hesitated. She surveyed Olivia's pajamas. "Do you have clothes you can throw on? It can be casual. If you guys want to come with me we could talk at the party."

Olivia nodded, happy to have a possible witness to whatever happened the night Jerry was attacked. "Of course! Give me just one minute." She went into the bedroom and put on some black skinny jeans and a casual blouse, quickly blew her hair dry, then followed Suzette as she led the way.

"So, what's the theme of this party?" Elliot asked.

"Cops and robbers."

With Suzette leading the way in front of them, Elliot and Olivia couldn't help but to share a smirk they couldn't stifle.

They arrived to the themed playroom where decorations had turned the room into a jail. There were three cages made to look like jail cells, four desks with fake paperwork, a photo booth for "mug shots", donuts on the desks.

After some innocent mingling and flirtations, a tall, dark-haired lady called for the attention of the room.

"Alright, everyone!" she said. "Time to get started!" A murmur or excitement filled the room. "My name is Ariel. I'm your warden for the night." She winked. "I need all the men to line up on the left over here and the women to line up on the right. You will face your backs to each other." Everyone complied and lined up. Olivia stood next to Suzette and another woman she didn't know. She gave one more glance to Elliot before she turned her back to him.

Ariel continued giving instructions. "There are two naughty, _naughty_ prisoners here who have stolen my keys! One man and one woman. They hid one key each somewhere on their bodies… So…" The lights went out. It was completely black in the room. No windows, no light. Olivia's eyes weren't adjusting. "Everyone needs to be strip searched! Take your clothes off! Everyone get completely naked!"

Olivia was suddenly glad the lights were off because her eyes must have been bugging out of her head. She searched her mind for scenarios to get out of this, but she and Elliot already committed. Plus, she had already exposed her lower half to several people tonight… How much more damage can be done by being naked in the dark?

She took her clothes off and listened to others do the same, a quiet chatter filling the room.

"You obviously won't be able to see the key on the person's body in the dark," Ariel explained. "So the only way to find it is to _feel._ Whoever finds the keys wins a prize! In the past, this game has taken quite a while because people tend to get a little distracted along the way… Happy hunting!"

Everyone began to move about the room, feeling their way through people and furniture. Laughter mixed with sounds of sensuality echoed through the room. Someone's hands wrapped around Olivia from behind.

"Hey there…" a man said. "I'm going to need to search you." As his hands traveled slowly up her abdomen, Olivia realized that she wouldn't have to explain herself if she just slipped away from his grasp and found a safe place to ride this game out in a corner somewhere. Since no one could actually see her, there was no sense in participating.

She stealthily twisted her body and slid away, shocking the man in her wake. "Woah! You there? Did you want to search me first?" She rolled her eyes and held in a chuckle, then stepped further away, running into someone's back.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said.

"No a problem, baby. Want to join me? I think I need to conduct a cavity search on this woman…"

Olivia stepped away again, using her hands to guide her. She retracted and moved any time she touched skin, and held on when she found furniture. She pictured the room in her head and remembered a corner between a wall and one of the make-shift "jail cells." She had to be close. She finally found the wall after a little more groping her way through the crowd and she shimmied her way down it until she felt the poles of the cell start to merge. When she was sure she had found the right place, she reached her arm forward to feel for the corner, only to feel skin. She felt the person jump at the contact.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said as she turned around. "Carry on!"

But the person grabbed her elbow before she could leave. And she would know that elbow-grip anywhere.

"El?"

He stepped to the side and pulled her into the corner, then shielded her from the rest of the party with his body.

"Guess we had the same idea," Elliot said quietly. He entrapped her with his body, but stood so that he was at least a foot away from her.

"Yeah, I figured I could get away with not participating if no one could even see me."

"You talk any more with Suzette?" he asked.

As she stared in front of her she made out his form… the outline of his toned biceps and muscular chest, which traveled down like a V to his taut abdomen. She wouldn't let her eyes travel any lower. Realizing that her eyes were adjusting ever so slightly made her self-conscious. She wondered how much of her he could see.

His eyes were adjusting too, but he forced them to stay up. He had been thinking about what she said earlier and she was right—sometimes partners become closer than a married couple, and he and Liv were far from being an exception. But playing a married couple undercover in a sex house was just fanning a dangerous flame. Of course he had suppressed feelings and wild fantasies, they loved each other and were closer than blood. But nothing could happen. So, he kept his eyes up, trying to keep them above her head. Because he wasn't sure he could resist even her silhouette.

"Yeah, a little," Olivia answered, her voice remained as low and quiet as possible. "She didn't give much up before other people came over to talk though. Just that he got in that fight with Doug."

"So, nothing we didn't already know," Elliot said.

"Right. I guess we need to wait for Doug to show up."

"And we have no other leads on possible perps?"

They heard giggling behind them and Elliot instinctively looked back, even though doing so would obviously be fruitless. But before he could turn around the couple knocked into him, propelling his body forward and right up against Olivia.

"Oops! Sorry! Guess this spot is taken!" a woman said, and the giggling faded away as the left.

Elliot couldn't move. He couldn't even respond to the couple that ran into him. His senses overtook him the moment his body was pushed up against Olivia's. His hand unintentionally ended up on her hip as he broke his fall. The other was on the wall behind her. Her full, firm breasts were pressed against his chest. Memories of her breasts bouncing as she ran or jiggling as she stepped in a low-cut dress flashed across his mind and he was desperate to see her naked body up against him. His breath labored slightly and he realized by the pulsing of her breasts that hers was labored too. Then he felt it on his skin… Her nipples hardening against him. He breathed into her hair and it took all the strength he could muster not to fill his hand with the full flesh of her breasts.

Olivia was just as stunned. The scratching of her nipples against the hair on his hard chest made her speechless. His hand on her bare hip gave her chills. But what made her heat slick was the size and weight of his member that was pressed up against her leg. She had seen him in boxer-briefs and knew he was packing but to feel it flesh-on-flesh took her breath away. She breathed in the skin at the nook of his neck and willed herself back to reality.

"El…" she managed to whisper. Elliot flinched and quickly stepped back.

A silence filled the space between them as they both searched for words.

"I didn't mean to—" he began.

"I know…"

She heard him let out a long, harsh breath.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Um… I just…"

"I'm going to stop you right there because I know that whatever you're about to say is a lie," Elliot said.

He knew her too well.

"Tell me the truth," he demanded. "This is all too goddam vulnerable for us not to shoot straight. I need to know what you're thinking."

Olivia knew he was right. They both deserved and needed honesty if they were going to get through this weekend. And even if she wanted to lie, her mind was too full to come up with anything good.

"You asked me when I had dreams of… of you and me," she said.

"Yeah," he said when she paused, letting her know he was listening.

"Bushido."

It's all she had to say for them to be on the same page. It answered his question in two ways… One, the moment they just had reminded her of the moment they shared during his undercover op with Bushido. Two, it told him that she knew this would give her dreams too. It told him that she was struggling just like he was.

He as nodding as her next words hit him.

"Now you. I need to know what you're thinking."

Elliot paused, his body frozen. Surely she knew. Why would she make him say it? He's a man. She had to know.

"Elliot…" she said, prompting him again to talk to her.

"Liv, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do," she replied. "You _just_ said that we need to shoot straight so please. Just tell me what you're thinking."

He placed on hand above her on the wall and the other grabbed a pole from the "jail cell". He leaned in as he gathered his thoughts. His face unknowingly inches from her face.

"It's not about what I'm thinking. It's about what I'm trying _not_ to think," he said, hoping that would explain enough.

"What?" she asked. And he couldn't hold back anymore if she was going to play dumb. If she wanted to know… fine.

"I said it's about what I'm trying _not_ to think… I'm trying not to think about how unbelievable you smell… How my chest is on fire from where your nipples were pressing against me…"

"El—"

"I'm trying not to think about how your breasts would feel… one in my hand and one in my mouth…"

"Okay, I get—"

"About how wet you might be right now."

A shaky breath left her lungs as her body shuddered. The thought of Elliot's fingers feeling her wetness made her weak. She had to get out of this situation. Back to reality. Back to a safe place where she could talk with her friend and partner instead of this man she was falling for…

 _Fuck. No!_ she shook her head at the thought. _I'm not falling for Elliot. This isn't real. This isn't happening._

"We should go," Olivia said. "This isn't… This isn't productive at all."

Elliot took a beat before speaking. She imagined he was nodding his head. "There's a bathroom in the hallway that leads to the exit of the playroom," Elliot said. "I noticed there are some robes in there. I think I could get us over there and we can leave."

"When did you discover this bathroom?" Olivia asked. And she heard the door to the fake jail cell they were next to close and people who were clearly worked up in a make out session locked themselves in.

"Uh… During my… moment with Cassandra," he replied. The couple slammed into the back of the cell. The woman was moaning.

Olivia shook the thought of Elliot and Cassandra away as quickly as she could. "Okay. Whatever. Let's go," she said.

"AGH! Yes!" a woman said as she was slammed into the bars of the jail cell on the other side of Elliot and Olivia. The woman grabbed Olivia's shoulder. Her hold pulsating to the beat of the man's thrusts from behind her.

"Who's over here?" the woman asked breathlessly.

It was Cassandra.

Olivia went straight into acting- mode, turning her flirtatious voice on. Elliot must have been on the same page because he held Olivia around the stomach to fake Cassandra out, but maintained a safe distance so their bodies didn't collide.

"Cassandra, it's Olivia," she said. "Elliot and I were just…"

"God, yes!" Cassandra interrupted. "If there was any couple that I'd want to join me and Alejandro it would be you! Come here! Alejandro, stop for a minute and let's play with our friends."

Cassandra reached her arms through the bars and pulled Olivia close when Alejandro pulled out.

"Oh well we were just…" Olivia started again.

"Here to swing, right?" Cassandra said. "So let's swing…"

She slid her hands up Olivia's body and lined her up with her own. A bar was down the middle of her chest so her breasts were on either side. "God your tits are perfect Olivia…" she said as she groped at Olivia's chest. She reached out again, past Olivia. "Elliot get behind her and feel our tits against each other…"

Elliot slowly lined himself up behind Olivia but stood far enough so he wasn't against her. He cleared his throat, asking Olivia's permission to follow through. Olivia turned her head, hearing the question in his fake throat-clearing. She answered in her undercover voice.

"You heard the girl, babe… Feel us." She was giving him permission to touch her.

She was terrified as she felt Elliot's hands at her ribs and shakily move forward. Olivia focused on her breath as he rounded to her front and took both her luscious breasts in his hands. She wasn't sure how they would come back from this, but she tried to tell herself it was just the job.

Elliot couldn't breathe. He'd dreamed of this moment. Fantasized. And now it was happening. He had her large, perfect breasts in his hands and it was more than he could hold. He tried to stay still. Tried to be respectful. But Cassandra's breasts were on the other side, brushing the back of his hands and he knew he couldn't stay stagnant without looking suspicious. So he squeezed, groaning as he did so.

"You like that, don't you, Elliot?" Cassandra said. She reached back again and pulled him in, giving him no choice but to press up against Olivia.

Olivia gasped as she felt his member, now rock hard, rest against her ass. She wanted so badly to reach back and stroke it, line him up at her entrance and have him take her from behind.

"How hard is he?" Cassandra asked, her face inches from Olivia's.

"Hard," Olivia replied, playing along. But if she was honest, she the line between playing and her actual desire was getting very, very blurry.

"Alejandro, baby?" Cassandra asked. Alejandro responded by kissing her shoulder. "Rub Olivia's pussy while Elliot rubs mine."

"My pleasure," Alejandro said.

She felt Cassandra move Elliot's hand and Olivia's mind was filled with fury thinking about his hands on Cassandra. But as she tried to think of a way to turn things around, Alejandro's fingers slipped between her body and Cassandra's until they were circling her clit.

Cassandra and Olivia moaned at the same time and as much as Elliot had the most unquenchable need to be touching anything but Cassandra, the noise of the two women moaning in pleasure was enough to make his cock twitch against Olivia's ass.

"Fuck! Gotta fuck you while I rub her!" Alejandro groaned. And the sound of their bodies colliding began again. "She's so wet, Cass."

"Mmm… Let me feel…" Cassandra said.

Olivia was overwhelmed and couldn't think straight. Elliot was breathing heavily in her ear, his hardness in the crevasse of her ass. His arm moving in a circular motion as he made Cassandra moan. Alejandro's fingers making her heat swell. And now Cassandra's hands met Alejandro's. She hit him away and took over. Her fingers rubbed once, twice, then she slid two fingers deep inside.

"UUNGH!" Olivia cried out as Cassandra fingered her. With her other hand, Cassandra curled her hand through Olivia's hair and brought her face to the bar for a kiss, immediately taking her tongue as Olivia's mouth was already open from her moans.

Elliot pinched his eyes shut at the sounds… Sounds he wanted to hear again, but in different circumstances. Sounds he wanted to make Olivia do. His hand kept moving back and forth over Cassandra's wet core as Alejandro pounded into her and Elliot couldn't help his hips from thrusting into Olivia's butt while the other hand continued to knead her breast.

"MMmm!" He heard from Olivia's throat in perfect sync with his accidental thrust. He refused to believe it was because of him… It had to be because of Cassandra's fingers… right?

He had to know, though. His erect dick slid along between her butt cheeks as he thrust into her again, a little harder this time.

"Shittt!" Olivia cursed, leaving Cassandra's mouth. And Elliot thought it would be the death of him. He moved even closer and held on tightly. His lips were right there on her naked shoulder and he just had to… He knew it wasn't a part of this game or wouldn't help maintain their cover because Their counterparts couldn't see what he was doing. He knew such affection would change their relationship, but it was right there. He had to taste. He had to kiss her skin.

One more sound… more like a whimper left her throat before he could do anything and suddenly Cassandra's fingers were at Elliot's lips. He opened his mouth and sucked as soon as her fingers entered. He knew that the thick, salty-sweet icing on her fingers was Olivia and he licked her fingers completely clean.

"How does your wife taste?" Cassandra asked in a low, husky voice.

Olivia melted as she realized what was happening. That as soon as Cassandra's fingers left her, they went straight to Elliot's mouth. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pissed, but she knew she shouldn't be as turned on as she was. She also knew that Elliot was unaware of how much he was thrusting into her ass. And as soon as she heard him groan at Cassandra's question, she rocked her ass back into him. She _definitely_ knew she shouldn't have done that.

He grunted hard and leaned forward in helplessness as she rubbed his dick between her cheeks. She had to be out of her mind. If she kept this up he would come all over her back. She's the one who has been adamant about the fact that she didn't want him… that this was all fake… But she was making it way too real.

"Fuck her hard, Elliot," Cassandra said. "I want to hear both of you scream."

He froze. He had no idea what to do. His hands moved to Olivia's hips and he squeezed hard. He wanted to take her. Hard. Fast. Wet. He wanted to line himself up to her heat and pound her like Alejandro was pounding Cassandra. He wanted to see his dick disappear into Olivia's throbbing heat. He didn't know if he could restrain himself. He didn't want to hurt her or do something against her will. The conflicting emotions left him standing there, squeezing her hips, frozen.

Then she rubbed against him again. And again. He groaned.

"Ohhh yeah, baby!" Olivia called out. "Yes! Harder baby!"

Elliot was stunned. She was faking it. Of course… She didn't really want this. This is just an op to her. But him? He was too far gone to fake an orgasm. He couldn't get himself to move.

She did the motions for him. Rocking back and forth against his dick. He had to step back in order to hold himself together.

"Let me fuck your mouth," Alejandro said to Cassandra.

"Fuck yeah!" she said and turned around. She slipped down to the floor and the gurgling sounds Olivia heard indicated that she was taking Alejandro in a deep blowjob and was now distracted.

Olivia turned around and pulled Elliot into her body.

"This isn't helping," he whispered helplessly into her ear. The contact of their bodies made his cock throb in pain.

"I know, I'm sorry…" she whispered back as quietly as she could, then she yelled aloud, "yes baby! Fuck me! Don't stop!" so Cassandra could hear.

"You've got to be kidding," Elliot said.

"El, I'm sorry, but the only way we're getting out of here is if we fake her out."

But he knew he didn't have the willpower or energy to fake anything. "Liv, I don't think I can…"

"I know…" she said into his ear. Then she slipped her hand between them and held a firm grasp on his cock. "You don't have to fake it."

"Liv…" he said with a groan. She did the best she could not to moan as she held him, hot and hard, in her hand. "You don't have to…"

"Shut up," she whispered, and she began stroking him.

He grunted and leaned into her more. "I won't be long," he whispered.

She laughed quietly. "I know."

He lowered his head to her shoulder and placed a sweet kiss. But she knocked her shoulder away at the contact.

"Don't kiss…" she said. He could tell she was holding back a slew of emotions as she brought her free hand to his neck and leaned her forehead against his. "Don't…" her breath hitched and she gathered herself as she continued stroking. "Don't kiss me, okay? It's…. It makes it too real and this… It isn't…" she exhaled. "Not like this."

 _Not like this… Not like this…_

The words echoed in his mind. This was fake, but she wanted something real. _Not like this,_ but something else. She wanted something else. Another place, other circumstances. Not in a fucking playhouse.

Her hand sped up and he was losing his mind. She squeezed harder and he knew he was going to blow.

"Liv…"

She moved her other hand from his neck and cupped his balls. As soon as she did, the sensation sent him in overdrive and he thrusted into Olivia's hand as he came. Hard. He had her pinned against the jail bars as he thrusted and grunted and she moaned as he spilled onto her stomach. Her moans her soft, and then, as if she remembered she had to fake it, she yelled out, "Oh yes! Yes baby! I'm coming! Oh God yes!"

 _The first moans…_ Elliot thought. _They were real…_

Elliot's breathing stabilized and Olivia let go of her partner. He was still leaned up against her when she said, "You good?"

He nodded against her cheek. And as soon as he did, she slipped past him and ran out in a rush.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia didn't care that she was running into people and furniture as she made a B-line for the door. She had to get away… take the coldest shower of her life… get Elliot out of her head. Her mind was running even faster than her legs. When she finally found the exit, she looked around the hallways for the bathroom and pushed the door open. It was still dark, but they had set up dim lights so people could see where they were going. She found the paper towels and quickly tore a few off to wipe away the remnants of Elliot's orgasm.

Her mind wandered as she cleaned herself off. Elliot's hardness in her hand, the fact that he had so much strength and restraint that he never would have touched her had she not given him permission. Her core slickened even more as she imagined their bodies together… How badly she wanted him to slide into her…

She shook her head then spotted the robes he told her about.

She reached out for one, but caught her reflection in the mirror and she paused.

 _What are you doing?_ She asked herself. _Don't do this to yourself. You can't have him. He's not yours._

She felt tears sting her eyes and the entire situation made her furious. She loved Elliot. He was her best friend. She never let herself go to these crazy thoughts because he's Off. Fucking. Limits.

The door swung open and she snapped back, throwing her robe on in milliseconds.

"Liv…" Elliot said, reaching for a robe while simultaneously trying to grab her arm before she sprinted out of the room.

"Not now, Elliot." She had to get away from him. She wanted him too fucking bad to be anywhere near him right now. She couldn't let it show. She couldn't give in and ruin their partnership. She headed up the stairs, power walking toward their suite.

"Liv!" Elliot called in a quiet-shout so as not to draw attention to themselves. He tried to catch up to her without breaking out in a full-on run. Damn the woman's long legs.

He needed her to know it was okay. They were okay. They could get through this. He needed her to know that he was sorry. Sorry for not being able to control his fucking penis around her and sorry that it had to come to a handjob to get them out of the situation. He needed her to know that he did hear her earlier that night… That he knew she didn't want him and that he would respect that. Hard as it might be for him right now. He just needed her to know.

She opened the door to their room and he caught up enough to catch the door before it slammed. He shut the door behind him and finally found himself at arm's length. He planted himself and reached out for her hand as she continued to propel herself forward. His hand grabbing a hold of hers caused her to whip back around and before he had time to see what was happening her lips crashed into his.

She lost every inch of restraint in that one touch now that they were alone. He grabbed her hand and she kissed him without putting any thought into it. Her hands moved to his face and she whimpered as soon as he responded. He kissed her back, hard. He coaxed her mouth open and she let him in, sliding her tongue along his.

He finally knew without a doubt that he was the one that caused the whimper and he knew there was no turning back for either of them. He spun them around and stepped a few paces back before pushing her hard against the door and pressing his body against hers.

Her fingers made quick work of the tie around his robe and she pushed it off of him quickly as he did the same with hers. An airy, deep, sensual sound left her throat and her head fell back against the door as Elliot's cock finally—god, FINALLY—slid up against her sex. Elliot closed his eyes at the sound and reveled in it. He grinded against her again and elicited the same glorious sound. She wrapped a leg around him, desperate for more friction. She grinded against him to get more.

He dove into her neck, licking and kissing her smooth skin, and took possession of her breasts with his hands. He bent down more and wasted no time filling his mouth with her full mound as one hand slid down to her sex. As soon as he dipped a finger into her he had to pause and exhale into her abdomen. She was sopping wet.

"UUnng!" she cried out and he let out a desperate " _fuck!"_

He didn't have time to prepare her or take his time moving down. He needed to taste her _now._ He had to watch some other fucker do it and taste it off of Cassandra's hand, but he needed his own taste and he couldn't wait a second longer. He got below her and devoured her without warning, his tongue lapping at her relentlessly.

Olivia's hands flew to his head and she doubled over. "OH FUCK!" she yelled. "El… _fuck!_ Oh my god!" She had never been so worked up in her life and she was going to come before she knew it. She tried to warn him, "El… Elliot! Oh god I'm going to… FUCK!" He felt her release and he held her hips so that his mouth didn't lose contact as she writhed above him. "GOD YES!" she screamed. "OH FUCK! DON'T STOP EL!" He pressed his face into her harder as she came, swirling his tongue around her clit as hard and fast as he could.

She moaned and panted for several more seconds before she pulled his face away and she was pushing him down to the ground. His member was already hard again and she took his mouth in a deep kiss as she straddled him and reached below her to feel him in her hand again. They both moaned when she grabbed him and she put his tip right at her entrance.

Elliot's mind was completely lost at the feeling of her warm juices coating his tip. And as she slid down they both let out a long, loud, guttural sigh.

She sat on top of him, full of him for a mere moment before slowly rocking forward and then back… filling herself with him once again. The sensations shot from her core to her toes and back up to her head. Elliot balanced her with one hand on her hip and the other feeling every inch of her body. She sped up, breathing hard, little moans escaping every once in a while. But he needed to hear more.

He sat up and grabbed her ass, pulling her thrusts forward so her clit grinded against his abdomen as she slid back and forth on his cock. She moaned a little louder now, holding onto his neck for leverage as he nipped and licked her neck. She rocked faster and he watched her face as she screwed her eyes shut tight, seeking her pleasure. He was getting close watching her.

He flipped them over and used the position to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around him and met him thrust for thrust.

"Harder, Elliot…" she whispered. He held his breath so he would come at the request.

He obeyed. He fucked her. Hard. He sped up. She screamed as he moved them across the floor with his hard thrusts. Her head reached the base of the couch and she pushed back on it, keeping them in place as he fucked her.

As he felt her get tighter around him he reached down and circled his thumb around her clit. Her mouth opened and her head fell back again as her back arched into his chest. He watched as the orgasm overtook her and she smiled as she screamed. Cursed. Moaned.

 _Fuck!_

He slowed down as she came down from the high but she shook her head. She pushed him back and he fell out of her core, but before he could be confused she breathed, "don't stop!" and turned her body over so she was bent over on the couch.

Elliot couldn't believe how hot and rough she liked it. Kathy _never_ let him fuck her doggy style and Olivia was literally asking for it.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled. And he was on her in an instant. He landed on her back, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her breasts, her soft, but tight abs, her hot sex.

On his knees he entered her once more. She reached up behind her in approval and held his head to hers as he pounded into her. He reached down and vigorously rubbed her sex.

"God, you feel so good, Elliot," she whispered. And at that simple sentence, he came, making them fall over onto the couch once again as he spilled into her. He continued rubbing her as he thrusted on top of her and she came a third time, writhing beneath him.

He was still on top of her as their breathing went back to normal. He rested his face on her back and kissed her skin.

She tensed.

Noting the tension, he pulled out of her and leaned back.

She pulled a throw-blanket off the couch and held it up to cover her chest as she sat back, still too exhausted to move from the floor.

Elliot furrowed his brows and looked at her confused… "Liv?"

She shook her head and held up a hand. "Don't." she said. "Let's not talk."

She took a few more breaths and he could see the typical Olivia way that she hides her feelings. But he could see that something in her was broken. His chest ached thinking he might have been the one to break it.

"It's just sex," she said. She finally looked up at him, her eyes glassy. "It can't be anything more… We both needed it tonight and it just happened… Okay? It was just sex."

He saw that she needed to believe her own words. He couldn't agree or disagree. He couldn't even comprehend what just happened. So he just stared at her.

As if trying to convince herself, she said it one more time.

"It was just sex."


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot stared at the ceiling in the still, quiet suite, his fingers intertwined on top of his chest. He replayed the night over and over in his head, wondering what he missed… where it went wrong. He sighed, and rubbed a hand down his face before swinging his legs to the floor.

He walked over to the bedroom doorway and watched as Olivia breathed slow, even breaths. She slept on her side, her back facing him. He watched a few more breaths before he stepped forward and walked to the bed. He sat down on the side, his back to her.

"I know you're not asleep," he said. His voice was low and quiet.

Olivia took a deep, long breath and turned onto her back as she let it out. "Why not?" she said. "I just had mind-blowing sex… Should lead to a good night's sleep, right?"

He reached back and hit her leg lightly. "Don't joke," he said, but he was glad she broke the ice. He sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Mind-blowing, huh?"

She laughed sleepily and nudged him with her foot.

"I don't like what's happening with us," he said.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair and adjusted her head on her pillow. "Elliot, we're fine. It was ju—"

"Just sex," he said, finishing her sentence. "And I'm trying to wrap my mind around how you can keep saying that."

Olivia swallowed the tightness in her throat as she listened to the sadness in his voice. Elliot was one of the strongest men she knew and she hated when he was hurting. But she wasn't sure why their tryst was upsetting him so much.

"Liv, I've known you for twelve years… I've seen men come and go, in and out of your life… I've sat back and had to watch you screw—" he stopped and lightly cleared his throat. "I'm not one of your one-night-stands, Liv. I'm not Cassidy. I'm not Porter… We're more than that. You and I… We're… We're more than that."

And now she understood what was bothering him. The men she'd "just had sex" with over the years were dispensable. He didn't want to be dispensable.

Elliot continued. "I know that there's truth to the fact that partners become closer than married couples and that this place is screwing with us, but you can't tell me that it didn't feel right."

Olivia shook her head and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "It _felt_ right because it was easy and comfortable. We know each other better than we know ourselves. We know each other's emotions, passions, and bodies. But it _wasn't_ right, El. It was just easy. It would have been easy twelve, ten, five years ago. Nothing has changed though. We're still partners, you're still married, and I'm… I'm still me… all the baggage in tow."

"For being such a good detective, Benson, you sure do miss important details." He looked over at her. Hair fell lazily over the side of her makeup-free face. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

Olivia huffed a small laugh, blowing a strand of hair out of her face before returning immediately to its original position. "No… I don't."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know you and Kathy are struggling again," Olivia said. Elliot stared at her with his jaw dropped. "You clam up anytime Kathy comes up in conversation and you've been getting to work more quickly, leaving later… You're avoiding home."

He nodded. "I don't know how long Kathy and I will last…" Elliot started.

She held her hand up to tell him to stop talking. "But you're still married. And even if you separate again, you've been separated before. You'll be back."

She said it as an encouragement, but Elliot took it as an insult, as if he didn't have follow-through or couldn't even succeed at divorce. He exhaled sharply and turned his back to her again, relieving his back from twisting around.

"And even if you were so much as divorced, you and I are still partners…"

Olivia saw that he was still uneasy in his internal struggle. He still didn't understand.

"Liv, I've kept my feelings for you at bay since—"

"Stop, Elliot."

He perked up and looked in her direction again. She shook her head. "Just stop," she said.

"But…"

"We've both had those feelings," she said, her voice strained. "And we've gone twelve years without blatantly addressing them… We've had this unspoken rule about ignoring it. Why are you doing this now? We're closer than two people ever thought about being. Feelings are inevitable. But… We can't do this."

He turned away and shook his head.

"El," she said. "Do you remember what you said to me after the Gitano case?"

She watched the side of his head as he spoke. "That we couldn't put each other before the job, or we couldn't be partners... but Liv, you know I was an idiot… I was hot-headed and—"

"No." she said. "You were right."

He turned to her once again. "That night, you said that me and this job were the only things you had left. That's not true. You have a whole brood of kids," she laughed. "And a wife who loves you enough to hate every second you're gone on the job," she said more quietly. "I left you after that case because… you _are_ the only thing I have. You're it. I'm not going to leave a legacy behind through my children like you will. It's you and it's this job. I realized that I didn't know who I was without you anymore. And that scared me."

He breathed harshly as he thought about her words. "Then why did you come back?"

She smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Because being without you scared me even more."

Elliot chucked lightly and nodded his head in understanding. Those months that she was away sucked.

Olivia rested her chin on her knee and reached forward to take his hand. "I love you, El," she said. And she was glad the room was dark to hide the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. "You're my best friend… I can't lose you." The last sentence came out in a whisper.

Elliot turned his body to face her fully. "Sex isn't going to make that happen."

"Good," she said, smiling. He returned the gesture.

"How did we go this long without that happening? I mean look at us!" he said.

Her smile brightened even more. "I don't know," she laughed. "Stubbornness? Will power? Killing ourselves at the gym to release sexual frustration?"

"You're… so damn good at it," Elliot said, laughing.

Olivia's cheeks blushed, but truthfully, she knew she was good at it. "Perfected over a millennium," she joked.

He faced her straight on. "I don't know if I can stop."

His tone suddenly became serious and it knocked her breath away.

"You're…" He hung his head low to avoid eye contact during his admission. "… addicting, Olivia…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

She froze as she watched him scoot towards her. He threaded his fingers through her hair and leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and breathed him in.

"I…" he hesitated. "I don't want to stop, Liv. I want you."

He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, waited a couple seconds, then placed another. Then another.

"El…" she whispered.

Another.

She placed her palm against his chest and willed her head back, away from his incessant peppering of kisses. She swallowed, and looked up at him with as much confidence as she could muster, but she felt weaker than ever. She knew her eyes must have given her away. "Please…" she begged.

After a beat, Elliot sighed and nodded his head. He got up slowly and walked toward the door, stopping at the door frame.

"And I love you too, Liv," he said with a smile. And as he turned and walked away, she heard him mumble, "and you'll never lose me."

Olivia breathed an airy laugh as she plopped back down on the bed. She shook her head. A part of her was proud of how she handled that conversation.

The other part didn't know if she could stop either.


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot and Olivia walked hand-in-hand to the lounge the next day, just as they had a few days before. The first time had no thought behind it, though… It was just what was expected to pull off an undercover op as husband and wife. Now, there was a bit of hesitancy; a spark of danger. Neither of them chose to acknowledge it though, both stubborn and determined to maintain their cool.

But Olivia couldn't remember if Elliot rubbed her thumb with his the other night like he was now.

"These people sure do have one hell of a sex drive," Olivia noted. The afternoon at the Swing Set was much more tame than the night, but no matter the time of day, people were still making out and getting felt up left and right.

They sat down on a sofa and hailed a waiter.

Elliot casually hung his arm around Olivia as they sat, and as he turned inward, he placed his hand on her thigh, just under the hem of her skirt. "Yeah, shameful undercover circumstances," he said… zero remorse shown in his features.

Olivia shot a sideways glare. "Blending in, Stabler?"

"Just trying to maintain my cover," he answered with a smirk. "Plus, your legs are—"

"Elliot—"

"What can I get you two love birds?" the waiter asked as he approached them.

"Scotch neat, please!" Olivia answered immediately.

Elliot laughed lightly in her periphery. "Make that two," he said.

"Twelve o'clock," Olivia said as the waiter walked off. "That's Alejandro with Cassandra. I looked him up this morning and he has a criminal record for two counts aggravated assault. One for beating up an unfaithful ex-girlfriend's lover… we need to consider him as much as we consider Doug."

Elliot watched as Alejandro nipped on Cassandra's neck. They stood at a tall table on the other side of the lounge. "Alejandro… Is that Cassandra's knob job from last night?"

Olivia turned her head slowly to face him. "If I recall correctly, it wasn't her first of the night, either."

Elliot's cheeks flushed.

"Just the knob, huh?" Olivia quipped. She couldn't believe how this place had turned their conversations and jokes into something solely sexual.

He scratched the side of his face and cleared his throat. "Yeah, she uh… wasn't too concerned about the rest of the handle, I guess."

Olivia snorted. "Well, what do you say? Should we go and see if we can _aggravate_ our friend Alejandro? Between last night and this… He seems a little possessive over Cassandra."

Elliot smiled and nodded, indicating he was on the same page for how they would play this out. He stood and took Olivia's hand, then walked over to the couple busy at the table.

Olivia's stomach dropped when she said it, but she knew it was necessary. "Just go for it, El," she whispered before they approached. "See what we can get out of him."

He nodded and walked up behind Cassandra, wrapping his arms around her waist, then bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. Olivia's jaw clenched, but she played along like a pro.

"Had a great time with you last night," Elliot grumbled into Cassandra's hair, loud enough for Alejandro to hear.

Cassandra leaned into his touch and smiled. "Hey there, big guy."

"Sorry to interrupt," Olivia said to Alejandro. "Elliot and I were just hoping we could, uh… _borrow_ Cassandra for a little while…" Olivia brushed Cassandra's hair behind her ear and placed a sexy, but light kiss to her lips as she stepped between her and Alejandro. She looked up to find Elliot's eyes wide with surprise and she suppressed a laugh.

"Last night?" Alejandro asked. "Oh, you were that couple in the jail cell!"

"Oh, that's right…" Olivia feigned, as if she _just_ remembered the encounter. "But Elliot was talking about earlier in the night, actually. Cassandra was so kind as to treat my husband to a little pre-gaming before Cops and Robbers…"

"Whaa—what do you mean?" Alejandro asked.

Elliot laughed. "Surely you didn't think you'd get this babe all to yourself, man!" he said. He sucked Cassandra's ear for a moment, then whispered loudly, "My cum all over your tits was so hot to see…"

Cassandra hummed back to him and her hand slipped behind her to stroke Elliot.

Olivia was glad Cassandra's eyes were closed and her back was to Alejandro, because she couldn't hold back a disgusted grimace before pulling herself back together.

"Fuck you!" Alejandro said, shoving Olivia and Cassandra out of the way to grab Elliot by the shirt.

"Woah woah!" Cassandra interfered, getting between the two men. She took a breath then turned to Olivia and Elliot. "Maybe later, you two… Alejandro has dibs right now… First come first serve!" she winked.

Olivia nodded and flashed a sexy smirk before walking back towards their couch. Elliot walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her. "He's definitely a suspect!" he whispered, swaying her sweetly back and forth as he kissed the back of her head. "If we push a little more tonight, maybe he'll crack!" His eager member found Olivia's back. She knew he was so close to her because they needed to maintain a flirtatious demeanor, but she maneuvered her shoulders to push him away slightly. She turned around and slung her arms around his neck, and pulled him in closely, but kept their bottom halves apart.

He saw how fake her smile was as she leaned in, then put her lips to his ear.

"I don't care what kind of cover you're trying to keep," she whispered harshly. "Don't ever, _EVER,_ touch your dick to me when it's hard for someone else."

She pulled back to see that his face was suddenly grave and she shook her head. "Let just go have those drinks then go back to the suite to do a little more digging."

She grabbed his hand and walked back to their couch. They took their positions again as they sat, with Elliot's arm around her. He took a sip of his scotch. His mind was going a mile a minute. He knew she would be pissed at him, but he took another swig before setting his glass down and returning his hand to her thigh, causing her to twitch at his touch.

He leaned into her ear. "Why do you care?" he asked.

"What?"

She stifled a gasp as his fingers inched up her leg a little more.

"If last night was just sex to you, why do you care how I get it up?"

"Elliot—quit. Not now." But she couldn't push him away without looking suspicious to everyone around them.

He leaned in more and kissed her jaw, moving slowly down her jawline to her neck, kissing and sucking. He kneaded the flesh of her thigh. Olivia focused on keeping her breath steady.

"It was sex, Liv," Elliot said. "It was _really good sex_." He licked and sucked her neck between sentences. "But that's not all it was." She felt wetness seep onto her underwear as he spoke and she shut her eyes as she listened to his words. "It was every ounce of feeling we've ignored for twelve years." Kiss. "It was twelve years of the utmost trust and friendship." Suck. Lick. "It was intense emotional and sexual frustration finally set free." He stopped his torture and brought his eyes to hers.

"Sex can only be so good without feelings," he whispered. "That was _not_ just sex."

"I already admitted to having those feelings," Olivia argued.

"But you never admitted that they had anything to do with last night."

Olivia sucked in a breath and gathered herself before putting some space between them. She switched the legs she had crossed to get his hand away, then sat up straight and turned to him with her undercover smile. "Honey, go ahead and pay for my drink. Do whatever you want down here, I'm going to rest upstairs for a while."

She walked away, hoping he'd get the point that she needed some time alone. She needed time away from him. He had to stop doing this to her. It wasn't fair. She wasn't this girl who craved her partner; needed him in this way. He was crashing down the fortified walls she's built for over a decade and she was scared as hell as to what was on the other side.

She didn't see him follow down the hall when she reached the room, so she decided to clear her mind with a shower. She undressed and put on a robe, then headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on to test the water temperature. As she felt the pressured water on her hand, she heard a footstep and the creak of the door behind her. She paused.

Elliot wasn't sure what he should do. The way she left… she seemed angry. He knew that he should give her some space, but he had to make things right. When he pushed the door open he saw her in her robe, getting the water temperature ready. He paused.

He was intruding. He should leave. Maybe she didn't hear him walk in and he could just walk away without her knowing. But why was she so still? She made no movement except for the even expansion of her ribs as she breathed. The steam from the water started to fog the glass around the shower. His mind wondered what his next move should be.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Olivia untied the sash around her waist and let her robe slide slowly down her perfectly sculpted body. He knew he should move before she saw him, but he was frozen in place.

Then she turned around in the shower. His heart pounded so hard he could feel it in his fingertips as his eyes took in every inch of her. Her perfect, toned legs, tight abdomen, luscious breasts… A nervous lip between her teeth caused him to pay more attention. Unsure, yet confident eyes bore into his.

She held the door to the shower open, waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia's eyes widened as he charged toward her, not caring to take his clothes off before he stepped into the shower and crashed into her, causing her to slip just slightly on the wet floor. He captured her lips and she immediately started working on the buttons of Elliot's shirt.

She met his eyes and they laughed at how ridiculous he was. He kicked his shoes off and worked on his belt buckle as she continued to finger through his buttons.

"Those shoes do not look cheap," she laughed.

"I'll make SVU pay for them," he said.

"On what grounds?" she asked.

"Due to my partner being an occupational hazard," he joked.

A light squeal escaped her throat when he tackled her lips again. He kicked all his clothes to the side once he was finally free of them and Olivia pushed him back against the wall. She peppered his neck and chest with kisses. She sucked on his chest for a moment, then sealed it with a kiss. She lowered herself more and took hold of his hard member.

"Liv, that's not what I—"

She stood again and shut him up with a kiss. Then she pulled back and stared him straight in the eye with a smirk. "I want you to know how a _real_ woman can handle you."

He was positive his vision went blurry at her words and before he knew it, she was on her knees in front of him.

She looked up and met his eyes, then focused on his shaft, laying her tongue flat on the underside. She started at the base and slowly licked all the way up. Elliot groaned and his eyes rolled back. She repeated this three more times, giving each side of his shaft a little more attention each time. The fourth time her tongue ran up his cock, she rounded it out by swirling it around his tip, then pressing her lips to the same spot, sucking. She started slowly, sucking from the tip, then taking him further into her mouth each time her head bobbed forward until he hit the back of her throat. She held him there for a moment and hummed a deep, sensual hum.

"Fuck…" Elliot cursed.

She did it once more and brought one hand to massage his testicles.

"Liv," Elliot strained as she took him again. His hands went to her face and he lifted her up. "Not like this. I need to be in you."

She let him go with a pop. "Oh thank god. I'm so fucking wet."

She stood and he battled her tongue as he walked her to the other side of the shower, pressing her against the glass. She immediately wrapped a leg around him and he held that let in place as he slammed into her, eliciting a loud, yelling moan.

"Sorry! Are you o—"

"Shh!" Olivia stopped his words by placing a hand over his mouth. "More! Oh god, more!"

Elliot smiled, pleased with himself for making her fall apart like this. He pulled out almost completely and slammed back into her. Her head fell back against the glass as she moaned, uninhibited, her arms moving to hold his neck.

He thrust into her over and over. She felt his cock slide against her walls causing incredible sensations with every move. The water made the slap of their bodies even more distinct, arousing her more.

"Touch yourself," he whispered. With one hand holding her leg and one keeping his balance on the glass behind her, he couldn't reach to rub her clit. And when the thought crossed his mind, he said it without thinking.

And it was such a turn on for Olivia. She opened her eyes to see him staring her down as he pounded into her and formed a slow smirk. She held herself up with one hand around Elliot neck, then slid the other one around and down his chest, then across to her breasts. She leaned her head back again as she pinched her own nipple and she moaned lightly. As much as she was doing it for Elliot, it was working for her too, getting her closer and closer to the goal. She slid her hand down her abdomen and found her clit, suppressing a whimper as she started to rub.

"Oh my god…" Olivia moaned.

Elliots mouth hung open at the sight of Olivia leaning back, her body bobbing up and down as he pumped into her, her own hand pleasuring her.

"You're so goddam beautiful," he whispered.

Olivia focused her sensations below but missed the stimulation of her breasts after she pinched herself. Then the cold surface against her back gave her the idea to turn around.

She put her leg down and turned to the glass, telling Elliot not to stop. She pressed her breasts against the cold surface and pressed her ass toward Elliot. She couldn't stop from smiling when he filled her again, making her breasts pound against the glass, stimulating her nipples.

She reached back and brought Elliot's head to her neck, running her hand through his hair as he fucked her. "Harder, El."

He complied.

"Holy…shit. Fuck fuck fuck. Liv…"

Olivia opened her eyes at his curses and she saw that in front of her, through the glass, was the bathroom mirror. And Elliot was staring at their reflection. Olivia's arm around his neck, him fucking her from behind, her plump breasts flattening against the clear glass of the shower. She knew that the actions and the visual were too much.

She smiled and rubbed his head with her hand. She reached down to her clit again, knowing it would be the icing on the cake and it would finish him, but also knowing she was close enough that she could finish too.

She closed her eyes, one hand behind her on Elliot, one on her core, the only thing breaking her assault against the glass being her body. She rubbed, circling and moving back and forth while Elliot's thrusts became erratic and hard as hell. She whimpered and moaned as her breath left her.

"Oh god!" she yelled. "Yes, Elliot! Don't stop!"

The sensations soared through her, making her legs cave in as she rubbed herself vigorously. Elliot held her up with his arm around her stomach and he continued to pound her as they had to kneel on the tile floor. She writhed in pleasure, pushing against the glass wall with her hands as he grunted and groaned his final harsh thrusts into her.

They ended up flat against the shower floor when he rolled off her. He laid next to her on the tile and the water showered their abdomens.

They turned their head toward each other as they caught their breath.

Olivia was the first one to laugh, and Elliot joined soon after.

"Jesus, El," Olivia said, half in ecstasy, half in exasperation. "What the hell are we gonna do?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! I hope this somewhat makes up for it. I have some other things I'm working on too, so stay tuned.**

 **P.S. I wish this was my sex life.**

She meant to get up to towel off and think through this. That's all she meant to do. But the next thing she knew, she was on the bathroom counter with her legs around Elliot's head, his mouth devouring her clit in ways she didn't know was possible. His hands groped and massaged her breasts possessively as he swirled his tongue around her clit, up and down through her slit, then took her with his lips and sucked. Her core was already swollen from the shower and she was approaching another orgasm fast. He pinched her nipple and brought one hand down to her entrance, but she shook her head and breathed out, "No."

Elliot looked up at her, his mouth and chin glistening with her juices. She brought her hands to his face and lifted him up. When he was standing, she tugged on his hard cock and pulled him in closer. He leaned into her when she lined him up to her entrance, feeling her breasts against his chest.

Her lips were at his ear when she whispered, "Like this."

She pulled him into her with her legs wrapped around him and they sighed as he filled her once again. Elliot sucked lightly on her neck while he found a steady pace, leaning into her so he knew he was hitting her clit with every thrust. Feeling like he couldn't get close enough to her, he picked her up with his hands firmly holding her thighs and he stood with his cock completely hidden in her wetness. He stilled as he looked at the image in the mirror, amazed that he woman he was holding was Olivia Benson. He thought he was going to explode at the vision of his hands groping her perfect legs, spreading her ass for an unearthly view.

Olivia let out a frustrated whimper. "Elliot…" she moaned. But when he still didn't move, she flexed her own hips up, moving her core up his shaft and simultaneously grinding her clit against his lower abdomen. The movement also activated her kegel muscles in a new way, giving her a different sensation that caused her to gasp. She did it again, sliding up and down Elliot's still body, this time causing him to groan with her.

Elliot started to move, lifting her hips to thrust her back down.

But she stopped him when her own movements were stronger than his. She took control, using every muscle in her body to grind herself up and down Elliot. Her muscles clenched around him with every movement upwards, her walls scaled along his thick cock and her clit was constantly rubbing against him.

Elliot had to close his eyes or he would come right then at the sight of Olivia's strength and sexiness as she took her pleasure into her own hands. Her core was so fucking wet and tight around him as she squeezed him each time she slid up.

His legs felt weak as he felt himself approach his climax. He stepped forward to set her back down on the counter.

"Don't move," she whispered. She held his head against hers and she smiled as she continued to seek the friction pleasuring her entire body. "Don't. Fucking. Move."

"Liv…" he breathed out. "I'm gonna…"

"Yes!" she said a little louder. "God, yes!" she moved faster now. And he was amazed at her strength. Her voice was louder as she continued to affirm the position. "Fuck, yes! Yes! Oh god!"

He felt her clenching around him spastically and she lost her ability to move up and down as she came hard. He took over for her and slid her up and down with his own strength as she held onto him with her arms tightly around his neck. He had no choice but to—very ungracefully—put her back on the counter as he spilled into her, thrusting as his cock continued feeling her walls grasp him. He rubbed her clit with his thumb to make sure she rode her orgasm to the end.

Even when he was done, he noticed her curses of pleasure hadn't ended and he brought his head back to see that her eyebrows were still furrowed and her moans still loud as his thumb massaged her and her pussy continued to spasm. He smiled, quickly slid out of her and replaced his thumb with his tongue and his dick with his fingers. He shook his head back and forth and curled his two fingers as he slid in and out so as to give her the most sensation he possibly could.

"OH FUCK!" she yelled, knocking a soap dish off the counter as she grasped for anything she could get her hands on. She was just _beginning_ to come down from her orgasm when he changed positions and it was suddenly like a new pressure had built and she was soaring again. He took her like a dog lapping water and she came on his tongue, ending up in the same position they had started in. Her legs wrapped around his head, involuntarily squeezing his face harder against her.

"Oh god, Elliot! Yes!" She yelled once more as she finally finished and loosened her legs. She was still catching her breath when he came back up her and held her.

"I've never seen anything so hot in my life," he said against her shoulder.

She slid her hands over his strong back and kissed his neck, unable to believe the things Elliot Stabler was doing to her.

* * *

She was still smiling as she finally dried off and went to the room to put on some clothes. She opted for some comfortable jeans and a blue slouchy sweater that fell off her shoulder… The shoulder that Elliot kissed sweetly as he walked up behind her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she turned her face in his direction. When his lips left her shoulder, she caught them. She kissed him lightly, with her hand on the back of his head, his arms around her stomach.

He rested his head on her shoulder and she leaned her cheek against his as they stood there. She sighed as she soaked up the warmth of his embrace.

"This is nice," she finally said.

Elliot hummed in agreeance. "Feels good."

"Mhm."

"So, you admit it," Elliot said. "You feel this."

Olivia pinched her eyes tighter. _Why does he have to ruin it?_

She turned around, still in his arms, and looked up at him, practically pleading with her eyes. "El, please…" she started. She swallowed and took a few breaths to push back the tears that were threatening to fall. She grabbed his shirt gently where the top button split off into his collar and focused on her hand to say what she wanted to say. "This is good. Here. Now… I just want to enjoy this while we have it… Enjoy… _us_ while we have it." She found the courage to look back up at him. "Please don't make it complicated."

Elliot's face fell and he took a step back.

"Cassidy… Dean Porter…" he began.

"What?"

"That slimy reporter Nick Ganzer… That editor for the New York Ledger, Kurt Moss… The suit from the bureau… The uniform from the bar… That other uniform from the bar…"

"Okay, Elliot…"

"How many other fuckers were from the bar, Liv?"

She shook her head in disgust.

"The attorney who kept sending you flowers after one date… The Wall Street exec with the beard…"

"I get it Elliot." Both of their voices raised with every sentence.

"The accountant…"

"Stop." Those tears were making their way to their destination now.

"The IT guy from computer crimes…"

"Elliot, I mean it! Shut up!"

"And most recent on the list, that bozo detective, Elliot Fucking Stabler from sex crimes!"

"STOP!" she screamed so loud it hurt her throat and it caused Elliot to freeze. "You do not get to slut shame me, you son of a bitch! I'm an adult! I don't have to justify _anything_ to you and it's none of your business who I screw and don't screw!"

They stood silently in the heated moment.

Elliot's voice softened. "That's not what I meant—"

" _I know_ what you meant, Elliot."

After a few more moments of thick silence, Olivia remembered to breathe. She wrapped her mind around the hurt he must feel to have added himself to some list he'd compiled in his head. She exhaled sharply. She hated that he was making her say these things, admit her guilt, be so vulnerable. Her body was one thing; she wasn't shy about that. But there were vulnerable places in her soul in which she rarely let her guard down. Elliot was chiseling as those walls and she was torn between the pain of the chisel and the relief she knew would come when it was torn down.

She took one step closer to him and spoke quietly. "You're not just another one of those men, Elliot," she said. He stayed frozen in his place as she continued. " _Of course_ you're more than that. I shouldn't have to tell you." She hated the ache in her chest as she said the words, but she knew she owed it to him. "You're right—these feelings are intense and real and… Last night we opened it all up and it has come pouring down like Niagara Falls ever since."

"That's what I've been trying to—"

"But what happens when this op is over, El?" she asked. "What happens to us when we leave here and don't get to play out this… this _fantasy_ anymore?"

He couldn't give her an answer. She took another step closer.

"I'll tell you what happens," she said. "We go back to being Detectives Benson and Stabler."

One more step forward. Then she placed her hand on his chest. "I can't handle acknowledging all of our emotions in this only to shove them all back under the table in a few days." She looked down at his chest to hide the tears she feared were making their way to her cheeks. "I just… I can't. I'm already afraid we've gone too far and screwed things up."

When Elliot heard her voice straining he closed the gap between them and held her close. "I'm sorry for pushing you," he said. "I'm sorry… I just feel so…"

"I know."

He tilted her face up and kissed her.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we leave here," he said. She rolled her eyes and averted her gaze, but he pointed her face back to him with a finger. "But for the next 24, 48, or however many more hours we're here… This is ours. Let's be who we are and be completely honest and free with each other until we leave. And when that time comes, we'll figure the rest out. Okay?"

She searched his eyes. She knew that _he_ believed he could figure out another option for them when they left, but she knew that she was right about what would happen. They'd have to go back to the way things were or they'd be forced to get new partners.

But this closeness with Elliot… Though uncomfortable for her, it was the most comfortable discomfort she could ask for. And he was right about one thing: it felt good. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to revel in what she'd wanted for so long.

Then she chuckled lightly.

"What?" Elliot asked, smiling at her apparent amusement.

She looked up at him. "Those names certainly rolled off your tongue… Been keeping a track sheet?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, then quickly kissed her, slipping his arms around her waist and turning her to guide her to the bed.

Her legs hit the edge of the mattress and she suddenly felt nervous. He laid her down and scooted them back on the bed, his body on top of hers. Her legs automatically spread to accommodate him, and he just fit there. Her anxiety caused her to break the kiss, which he took as an invitation to give attention to her neck.

"El, wait…" she started. But her words fell apart when he slipped his hand underneath her sweater to palm her breast, her nipples scratched by lace.

Up until now, they had fucked. Hard, fast, hot fucking on the floor, the shower, the bathroom counter, or necking in public. This sweeter, slower pace felt too intimate. Too real. She didn't know if she could handle something real and still be able to stop when their assignment was over. She needed to fuck to remain detached.

Elliot removed his hand from her breast and he brought his face back up to look at her. He swiped a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"What is it, Liv?"

She had never been more fearful than the moment she looked back into his blue eyes. They knew they loved each other. Yesterday hadn't been the first time they'd said it. But the love in which he looked back at her at that moment was something more than love for a best friend.

And it made her stomach drop.

She wanted to tell him to fuck her. It would take away the intimacy and replace it with raw lust and make it easier on both of them. But it had been too long since she felt wanted for more than her body. In that moment, she felt wanted, loved, safe, trusted, known, and scared as hell.

When Olivia was lost for words, Elliot smiled and kissed her lightly. She continued to try to convince herself not to do it this way, but then he started talking.

"For twelve years," he began as he kissed back down her jaw to her neck, "I've watched you date other men." He smoothly took the hem of her sweater and lifted her slightly from the bed to remove it. He continued his kisses down her chest as her breathing became labored. He knew this was affecting her differently than the other times. "And for twelve years, I've dreamed about burying myself deep inside you." Olivia's breath shook during a harsh exhale. "And making you come harder than any man has ever made you come before." A rush of heat hit her between the legs and she felt his erection against her thigh. He brushed her nipples with his thumb over the lace while he descended his kisses between her breasts. But then he suddenly went back up her to face, looking at her intently. "Because I know you, Liv." He kissed her cheek and slid his palm over her abdomen, then down her side, curving to her hip. "I know every curve of your body. Every insecurity." He slid his hand to the button of her jeans and popped it undone, then slid the zipper down to make room for his hand. He kissed her ear and his voice was low. "Every passion. The things that make you tick." He placed his middle finger over her panties and pressed down over her clit. Her mouth opened as she sighed. "I know what turns you on," he said as he rubbed. Then he lifted his face to look at her once again. "And I know you're scared as hell right now."

She closed her eyes, unable to deal with his intense look, his intimate touch, and his deep knowledge of her. She knew she needed to say something, stop this, but she was too captured by his words.

"Look at me," he whispered.

She slid her hands up his back and brought them to his neck. With her eyes still closed she breathed out, "El, please… Just…" She didn't know what came after that. She couldn't think straight. But she knew she didn't want to look at him and hear what he was going to say.

Elliot stopped his ministrations below to steady himself firmly about over. "Look. At. Me," he demanded.

With her eyebrows furrowed, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and opened her eyes.

"Olivia," he said, "I'm so in lo—"

She kissed him hard and flipped him over so she was straddling his pelvis when she ended up on top of him. When she broke the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his, still holding his neck with her hands. "I know, Elliot," she whispered. "I know." She lifted her head slightly to look at him. "But please… Don't say it. I can't… just… I don't need you to say it."

He responded when she kissed him again, holding her close as she gave him more emotional passion than physical this time. It was new for her. She never let her guard down with men during sex. Elliot was the only one she ever let her guard down with _at all_ , but she never imagined it would spill over into the bedroom. Fear filled her, but it wasn't stronger than her feelings for him. She couldn't stop.

Until Elliot's cell phone startled them out of their daze like they'd been hit by a freight train.

Olivia slumped over onto Elliot's chest and they laughed.

"Cragen has the worst timing," Elliot chuckled. He flipped them over again, pinned Olivia underneath him and kissed her quickly before he reached into his jeans and brought his phone to his ear.

"Stabler," he answered. And Olivia laid back and waited for Cragen's orders.

But she was out from underneath him the moment she heard Kathy Stabler's voice on the other end.


End file.
